


It's Stuck In Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a misunderstanding





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a silly little funny! Hope you likey!  
____________________________________________  
  


* * *

"OWWWWWW!" Jared whined

 

"Hold still!"

 

"It hurts! Get it out Jen, I can't take it!"

 

"Oh my God, you're such a baby!" Jensen said almost breathlessly.

 

"It's stuck in me, if it was stuck in you, you'd be singing a different tune, now get it out!"

 

"I'm trying, but it's in there pretty deep!"

 

Outside the trailer door, Jared's mother stood horrified - wondering what in the hell she'd almost walked in on.

 

"Ow! OW!! Jen - don't do it like that, just pull it out!" Jared yelped.

 

"I'm trying to get it out, but your moving around is making it harder, just keep your damn ass still, would ya?"

 

"IT HURTS!"

 

"Alright, alright - hang on a minute."

 

"Uhhhh," Jared sighed a loud relieved sigh. "Thank God that's over."

 

Jensen smiled at him, and pulled his finger over to his lips. He kissed the spot where the glass had gotten stuck in his finger from the broken glass in the sink. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah, that was pretty big tho - huh? I've never had one that big in me before."

 

Jensen smiled. "K babe - I gotta get back on the set. Something about needing a few more Dean close ups. I'll see you at my house later?"

 

"No, my Mom is coming in today. You come over to my house?"

 

"Yep," Jensen smiled as he walked to the door. When he saw the lady at the bottom of the steps, hand over her mouth, eyes wide and looking a bit shocked, Jensen did the only thing he could think of. He smiled at her and reached down and pulled at his zipper, and adjusted his dick. "Hi," he smiled his most devilish smile.

 

Grinning he walked toward the set. Yeah, Jared would probably kill him later - but the look on Mrs. Padalecki's face was totally worth it.


End file.
